


sleep tight

by dadbyul



Series: pd101-shots [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 China
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Wonder Woman references, zixuan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: Re Yina isn't all she makes herself out to be, and Sunnee's about to find out why.





	sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil something short I wanted to write bc people have been talking about "friends to lovers re yina and sunnee" for the past two weeks and somebody's gotta do it 
> 
> also hi i'm dadbyul, you might know me from tumblr or discord, i used to write on AFF before i realized it was kinda a bad website
> 
> so without further ado here's the one-shot

It came to Sunnee’s attention that people saw her and Re Yina as mortal enemies. And, well, that was...partially true. Sunnee and Ziting had developed a connection from day one, so to see a newcomer kick the other Thai girl from a well-deserved spot got Sunnee frustrated. In all honesty, though, it was less that Sunnee hated Yina, and much more that she  _ intimidated _ her. Standing at 180 centimeters and with a gaze like a falcon ready to strike, she was practically a damn Amazon. Seeing her up onstage, she thought Yina would look at lot better starring in a Wonder Woman sequel than singing Rihanna. It made her chuckle to herself a little bit thinking about it, but when Re Yina’s eyes locked on her, she shrunk back quick. Who knows what that warrior goddess was capable of. But nevertheless, teacher’s judgments were their judgements, and Sunnee had to accept it. She didn’t want to, but she had to.

When Sunnee made it to the dorms, it was clear whoever arranged their rooms had it out for her. 

“Something wrong, Yunqing?” Xiaoyu asked, toddling behind her like a duckling.

“Re Yina is one of our roommates,” Sunnee replied, moving aside so Xiaoyu could see for herself.

The younger girl frowned, eyeing the rooming list. Then she flashed a cute, cheeky grin. “Well, who knows? Maybe you guys will like each other~”

Sunnee snorted at her younger friend, who was poking her softly, trying to be optimistic.  _ Painfully _ so. 

“Fingers crossed.”

* * *

 

After a long day of practicing, things seemed to cool down between Yina and Sunnee. They weren’t quite friends, but after confessing her real feelings towards the ranking situation to her teacher and spending some time with her, Yina didn’t seem all that bad, at least not to other people. With the other girls, Yina was smiling and talkative, especially with Zixuan (who couldn’t seem to get enough of having a tall beauty like Yina give her some kind of attention). But with Sunnee, there was some kind of rift between them that they weren’t able to get over. Every time their eyes met, Sunnee felt a blush creep up on her face and she snapped her head away, afraid if she looked too long at her something might happen. What that was Sunnee didn’t know, but  _ something _ sure as hell was getting her blood pumping. Soon enough it was time to get back to the dorms for some sleep, and lord knows Sunnee needed that.

After washing up, Sunnee hopped underneath her covers, hoping to get some shut-eye. A certain someone, however, was interrupting this. The room was dead quiet, except for the very not quiet rustling of blankets and dissatisfied grunts from the bed adjacent to hers. Looking up into the almost complete darkness (aside from Xiaoyu’s night light), Sunnee saw none other than Yina, grumbling her herself and kicking her feet out from under her, a long, slender foot narrowly avoiding Sunnee’s face.

“H-hey, watch it!”

Yina sat up and loudly bonked her head against the top bunk. “OW!”

Sunnee bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

“S-sorry...I just can’t sleep,” Yina sighed, “I need your help.”

The blonde smirked. “What, do you want me to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story?”

“No,” The tall woman groaned, rolling her eyes, “I want you to sleep with me.”

A beat.

“...Wait not like that,” Yina said, her speech quickened (Sunnee breathed a sigh of relief). “I mean I want you to sleep next to me.”

“Why?” Sunnee asked incredulously. The beds in the dorms were already making Sunnee claustrophobic; sleeping in the same bed as Yina would make her feel like she was wearing a straitjacket.

“I...can you keep a secret?” Yina whispered.

“Yeah, ok.”

“I still sleep with a teddy bear.”

The blonde shrugged. “That’s not that bad. Half the girls here do too.”

“Well, I forgot mine at home. I don’t know how I missed him when I was packing. So…”

Sunnee chuckled. “You want  _ me _ to be your teddy bear?”

The younger girl didn’t see it, but Yina blushed. “Yeah…”

Sunnee’d have to admit that it was pretty endearing that Yina couldn’t get to sleep without cuddling with something. The Amazon queen had a soft side, it seemed. She took a deep sigh and crawled over her headboard, nestling into the space between Yina and the wall. Yina giggled softly, then wrapped her long arms around Sunnee, pressing her to her chest. 

One thing that was advantageous about snuggling with Yina is that she was incredibly warm. With Sunnee’s face squished against her and her legs slung over her body, she was like a living electric blanket. Contrary to what Sunnee had predicted, she didn’t feel that restrained. It was almost...comforting. She had been touchy with the other girls before, but she hadn’t felt the safety and security she did with Yina. She smelled sweet, like vanilla and lilac. When she looked up, the falcon gaze was gone and Sunnee felt a little flutter in her chest when she heard Yina’s gentle, “Good night, Sunnee.”

_What the hell are you doing Sunnee...what, do you have a crush on her or something?_ Sunnee asked herself, laughing quietly to herself.

Yina made a little noise in her sleep, bringing Sunnee closer and resting her head on top of hers.

_...Shit, I do have a crush on her. _


End file.
